


A Rainy Day

by hopeinc (orphan_account)



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, Goodbye Despair, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, danganronpa - Freeform, writing chapters instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hopeinc
Summary: After experiencing a very traumatic death in the Neo World Program, Nagito doesn't wake up and instead his mind creates a world he lives in as a coping mechanism. In this world, he’s back in Hopes Peak living a alternated world where he ends up meeting Hajime Hinata. Through a rainy day.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Wet Rain

**Author's Note:**

> reuploading this because I wanted to change some things,,this Nagito is based off the Nagito in the OVA so he won’t be in character most times.

“Nagitooo?” Kazuichi said shaking him, Nagito lifted his head. Kazuichi smiled, “Class ended awhile ago, you’ve been here for a while.” Nagito fixed his hair, “Ah. Thank you Kazuichi.” Nagito went to go shake his hand to thank him as he got up from his desk. Kazuichi swatted him away, “Miss Sonia is waiting for me, I just came to get something and spotted you.” 

Nagito titled his head, “Sonia?” Kazuichi nodded, “Belive it or not, but I finally got to hangout with her yesterday!” He gushed to Nagito, Kazuichi headed to the desk across from Nagito and grabbed his bag. 

“Wish me good luck!” Kazuichi ran out of the classroom with his bag. Nagito awkwardly smiled being left by himself in the classroom. The atmosphere was suspiciously different from usual, though he couldn’t explain why. He grabbed his bag and began to walk to the door. 

With hesitation, he opened the door. He passed by students still there, lockers and other classrooms. He made his way down the stairs and found himself at the entrance where he saw others leaving. 

The air was cool and heavy. The rain begin to trickle in no time as Nagito started exiting the doors. Many student began to leave and had their umbrellas ready, some sharing, others by themselves. Nagito reached out his hand and felt the rain. “Just my luck.” Nagito said to himself and walked pass the gates of the school.

He continued to walk but kept mumbling to himself, “I hope my papers don’t get to wet but I guess that’s just my..” He heard a voice calling out to him, someone was behind him. “Hey!” The person shouted as they had their umbrella in their hand, a male student.

About 5’8”, with brown hair and was wearing a black suit. A reverse course uniform? He looked a bit tense. “Hey! I’m talking to you..” Nagito turned around, “..luck..” The reverse course student titled his head, “Huh?” Nagito sprung up, “Oh..”  
Nagito’s eyes widen, “Hello! Uh..who are you?” The boy frowns, “I’m Hajime Hinata, from the reverse course..” 

“I’m Nagito Komaeda, the ultimate lucky student.” Nagito smiled and Hajime smiled after seeing his comforting smile, “Uh..like I was saying, would you like to share my umbrella? It’s pretty cold and it’ll start raining harder soon.” Nagito nods, “Thank you, I didn’t know my luck would bring me this.” He mumbled the last part to himself.

Hajime walked with Nagito as they shared the umbrella. Taking turns to hold the handle. Having small talk while awkwardly holding the umbrella together comforted Nagito. Hajime would regularly mention the Reverse Course, Nagito would be always be interested. 

“Why did you end up coming to Hopes Peak?” Nagito said to Hajime as they changed turns to hold the umbrella handle. “I really observed the school, though I don’t have a talent and am pretty normal..I was able to get into the reverse course.” Nagito looked to the side, “Talent really is worthless, because of talent people are treated differently, it’s ridiculous.” 

Nagito turned back to Hajime, “I admire you.” He smiled and Hajime smirked, “Really? You admire me?” Nagito stopped walking, “What? I shouldn’t?” Hajime ignored him and he contuined to walk causing the rain to hit on Nagito’s face again. 

“Wait, Hajime!” Hajime snickered as he contuined to walk. Arriving at the station they began to parted ways. Nagito got a drink at the vending machine near the ticket machine. 

Nagito pressed a drink off the machine, He turned around the smile at Hajime as he carried more than two drinks. His big smile was comforting. 

Hajime awkwardly smiled as he took two of the drinks, before Nagito walked to his train, Hajime talked to him. “Nagito.” Nagito turned around as he carried the drinks, “Here, you can take the umbrella.” He shoved the umbrella into Nagito’s arms and took a few steps back 

“Ah! Thank you Hajime, I’ll make sure to give this back to you soon..maybe we can meet up again?” Hajime smiles, “Uh huh..see you around.” Hajime waved Nagito goodbye as the door closed. 

Nagito smiled as he got onto the train, he carried the umbrella the entire time.


	2. The Wet Floor Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as he felt like he would never see the reverse course student again, there he was at the entrance. Wanting to play games after school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another upload from last time, except I changed some things!!

Another day passed by quickly, the air outside had a good smell to it. After the storm from awhile back, Nagito wasn’t expecting to see Hajime again. Still waiting for class to finish, he sat there quietly. “Hey Nagito, I saw you walking with a reverse course student awhile ago..what have you two been doing together?” 

“Oh, he offered to let me under his umbrella. I was soaked after all.” Kazuichi rolled his eyes, “yeah yeah, let me tell you about Miss Sonia! I truly do think she’s going to be able to hangout with me soon!” Nagito smiled, “I’m actually surprised she seems to find you bearable, but I’m happy for you.” 

Kazuichi smiles and begins to fan girl over Sonia to Nagito. Class ended shortly and everyone began to leave class. “Hey Nagito, make sure to not sleep again!” Kazuichi said as he walked away with Sonia. 

Nagito smiled as he peered outside the closest window. He headed out of the classroom immediately and ran down the stairs hoping to see Hajime again. As he walked towards the entrance, he saw the boy again. 

With his same uniform and tense look on his face. Nagito began to walk faster to reach him, completely missing what would hit him next. He slipped as he almost reached the exit. Hajime surprised rushed over. 

“Nagito are you okay?” Nagito looked up to see Hajime hand, he grabbed his hand. “That wasn’t so good.” Nagito said as he stood up, Hajime looked behind him. “A wet floor sign, how did you not see it?”

Hajime looked at Nagito stretching like nothing happened to him. He cracked a smile, “I’m starting to think that you’re the Ultimate Unlucky Student.” Nagito looked at him and began to blush, “I haven’t even done anything to you!” He said jokingly.

“Alright, fair enough. Make fun of my hair or something.” Nagito nodded, “For sure. Hajime, I am actually wondering why you’re here.”   
“Actually, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout?”

Nagito felt a smile grow on his face, “Yes?!” He said confused and Hajime took it as a confident yes. Nagito picked up his bag and walked with Hajime. Hajime led him to a fountain with benches nearby. 

“What exactly are we going to do here?” Nagito asked, Hajime pulled out to consoles from his bag. He flashed them to Nagito, “These!” He places his bag on the floor and sat on a bench. 

“I didn’t expect you to like games. When does a reverse course student have time to play?” Hajime frowned, “I thought you hated talent mister ‘lucky student’ why bring up I am in the reverse course?”

Nagito awkwardly smiled, “I’m sorry umbrella man.”   
Hajime rolled his eyes and let Nagito sit next to him. “You know, umbrella man is a nice nickname.” Hajime smirked, Nagito places his bag near Hajime’s and was ready to play. 

“Unlucky man sounds nice to me.” Nagito said as he waited for the console load. Though waiting for hours for someone to win the games, Nagito came on top. “Of course mister unlucky man wins.” 

“You know what tomorrow, I am going to challenge you again! If you win you have to lend me your umbrella next time.” Nagito chuckles, “Of course.” 

The contuined to sit on the bench talking, “if we switched bodies, would you still hate talent?” Hajime suggested, “How would we even switch bodies?” Hajime shrugs, “Just answer the damn question.”

“Without having an ultimate or a weird cycle of luck, maybe.” Hajime squinted, “Alright my turn, would you love having my ultimate?”   
“If I can have talent, i’d be satisfied.” Hajime smiled and leaned back on the bench. 

“Wouldn’t you still hate talent because you’re in my body?” Nagito suggested, Hajime rolled his eyes, “with that same logic you would have to appreciate talent.”   
Nagito smirked, “Alright, that’s fair. Wouldn’t recommend switching bodies with you.” 

Hajime squinted, “Switch bodies with Komaeda, 0/10!” The both laughed and felt the wind start to pick up. 

“The air really doesn’t want us out..” Nagito was cutoff by Hajime who to cupped his hands around Nagito’s face. After a sudden realization he stopped, “I’m sorry! Your skin so pale, I had to check if you were actually real!” 

Nagito laughs it off, “Do you think I can use tanning lotion more often?” Hajime rolled his eyes, “Nevermind, I take back my reasoning.” Nagito bops his head, “Then what was your real reasoning?” 

“Just ignored whatever happened and head home before I stop waiting for you at the entrance.” Hajime picked up the closeted bag to him and started heading back. 

“Wait! Hajime!” Nagito grabbed the last bag and started chasing Hajime.


End file.
